


Misconceptions (Or Something Like That)

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: There’s a hand on his ass. Again.





	

There’s a hand on his ass. Again.

Taemin turns and glares up at the offender, who just leers down at him, arrogant confidence clear in his eyes. God, Taemin is _weak_ for that kind of look. Instead of showing it, he huffs and shifts away, ignoring the quiet huff of laughter from behind him.

There are rough fingers against his waist and tracing his hip bones and Taemin’s legs nearly buckle. He’s _so fucking weak_ for being touched there, like that. He slaps the guy’s hands away, but they come back, more insistent.

And then there’s another hand boldly sliding down to his ass. And it _squeezes._

Taemin squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a shuddering breath. He’s being groped by a stranger in public and

It’s kind of hot.

But when he turns around again, he meets two sets of eyes and shit, it’s even hotter like this. One set of eyes asks a silent question (is this okay?) and the other demands his compliance. A weak nod and there are two grins before he’s turned around and now the blonde is pulling him back and the brunette squeezes past. The train is full and Taemin is squished between them - his back against a solid chest and facing another. There are two hands on his waist and another guides his hand to the belt of his jeans and Taemin shudders again, biting his lip as the guy behind him picks up a steady grind and shit, he’s big.

Taemin really wants to sit on his dick.

He leans his head against the guy’s shoulder, eyes squeezing shut even as the guy in front of him presses both of their hands into the bulge in his pants. A hand on his waist moves to his front, slipping into the front of his pants and shit shit fuck-

“The back is emptier,” the voice in his ear is like smoke and honey, and Taemin leans into it, lost. He seriously wants to kiss this guy. And sit on his dick.

They manage to squeeze through the crowd and to the back; there is (miraculously) a row of empty chairs, and the brunette slips into the one closest to the window and pulls Taemin into his lap, not even giving him time to adjust before rolling his hips into Taemin’s ass. His teeth hover centimeters above the back of Taemin’s neck and Taemin nods, a low whine spilling from his lips as the guy sets his smirk to Taemin’s skin and _bites_.

The blonde is fiddling with his pants, loosens them enough to pull out his dick and shit, his eyes are the very definition of bedroom. He leans down to pull Taemin’s pants down and his lips curl into a grin when he pulls out Taemin’s dick. “Mm, thick,” he says, and without blinking, leans down and hollows his cheeks and swallows and

Sometime in between the brunette grinding against him and Taemin’s moans being swallowed by his mouth, he’s managed to shove down his pants and now Taemin can feel the slide _that much more._

Blonde comes up for air and gives Taemin a heady look - Taemin doesn’t even hesitate before leaning in to crash their lips together. Taemin is so focused on sucking the guy’s lower lip into his mouth that he barely notices the brunette has stopped grinding against him - but he does notice when a finger is slipped inside of him. Blonde mouths at Taemin’s neck before sliding down to his dick again, and brunette is whispering all the things he wants to (will) do to Taemin, and just as he finishes his whispering ( _and after he finishes with you, I’m going to fuck you until you’re unconscious_ ) with two fingers stabbing into the spot that has Taemin seeing stars, he comes.

Blonde’s cheeks are spattered white when he comes back up, and brunette leans around Taemin to wipe Taemin’s come onto his fingers and Taemin very nearly dies as the brunette unceremoniously pushes three of his fingers into the blonde’s mouth. He curves them so Taemin can see blonde’s cheek stretch and when the blonde pulls away (with an obscene sound) his lips are swollen and bruised cherry red.

Brunette dips in to kiss him and when he pulls away, the blonde looks thoroughly debauched. “You taste good,” brunette says to Taemin, tongue tracing the swell of his lower lip.

The bus stops and both guys pull up their pants and stand. Brunette leaves without another word, and blonde gives him a dizzying kiss before following him out.

It smells like sex, and Taemin’s whole body is tingling, and he loves it.

  
Taemin is just getting in the shower when he hears the door open. He’s just about to soap himself up when he hears the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

“Shit, you were hot,” Jonghyun’s voice is a low rumble against Taemin’s neck, and Taemin spins around for a kiss. His knees buckle when he realizes he can still taste himself on Jonghyun’s tongue.

A huff from behind him and another set of hands runs up and down his back. “You were great, babe.” Jinki drops a kiss onto Taemin’s shoulder and grins when Taemin turns to kiss him.

When they break away, Jinki traces the swell of Taemin’s lower lip before slowly pushing two fingers in. “I did mean everything I said on the bus, though.”


End file.
